Morwen's Cats
by A Rowan Wood Something
Summary: This is a story about Morwen's cats. It has a slight plotline, I'd say I was bored at them. But it's funny. Sorta. I get the titles confused, so I really couldn't tell you what book it's from. Please read.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I made up the characters Ebony and Oreo. A/N: I would just like to say that if this sucks I wrote two years ago. (Which means it could quite easily suck.) Feel free to flame me, I really don't mind. It'd be entertaining. I'm just posting this because my account just seems so.empty. So I'm putting this up until I have writing time.  
  
Miss Eliza: Today Trouble is uh, going to try to help with my recording.  
  
Trouble: Jeez . Go ahead, take it out on me. See if I care.  
  
Miss Eliza: I know that's a little harsh, but sometimes you're more trouble than help.  
  
Trouble: Where do you think I get my name?  
  
Miss Eliza: Look, lets just try to record okay?  
Trouble: Sure . Hey, theres Scorn! She's. . .I don't believe it ! She's talking to Chaos. Why that little-  
  
Miss Eliza: Why don't you find something to record(Miss Eliza knows enough not to listen to Troubles ranting about Scorn).  
  
Trouble: Sure. Fine . Anything at all.  
  
Miss Eliza: Whew. It's nice to be rid of him for a while.  
  
Trouble: I think I'll go spy on Scorn and Chaos. Hmmm. That spot under the bushes, behind the flower pots will work. Uhh . ow. little farther. . .yuck , what was that ?! Never mind , I don't want to know.  
  
He's right. It lets him sit right under Chaos & Scorn's nose.  
  
Chaos: So anyway, that was the end of that chick.. But when I came to live with Morwen I met you... And ever since I've always wanted to . . .  
Scorn: Wanted to what?  
  
Chaos: Well, you know,  
  
Scorn: Yeah, I know.  
  
They lean towards each other. Suddenly Chaos turns his head.  
Chaos: What are you doing Trouble?  
  
Trouble: Uh, well I, um, was hunting for some worms.  
  
Scorn: Oh, really. What were you going to do? Use them to go fishing?snorts Get lost.  
  
Chaos: Actually I should be going. Make sure that dumb tabby from the alleys isn't up in my appletree again. Hope your comfey down there Trouble (He leaves.)  
  
Sorn: You are so annoying. Now would you get out of here. I need to think in the peace and quiet.  
Trouble: Scorn, wait. I can be quiet What were you doing with Chaos anyway?  
  
Scorn: That's none of you're filthy ear-wax. And for your imformation, I prefer his company to yours. Good-bye!  
  
With that Scorn flounced off after Chaos. You could almost hear Trouble's heart cracking from the appletree. Almost.  
  
Morwen: Hello Trouble. Whats up? You look really unsettled.  
  
Trouble: Hi Morwen. It's nothing. I've just been dumped.  
Morwen: That's horrible !  
Trouble: No kidding. Hey, what's with the outfit Morwen?  
Morwen: It's my gardening outfit. It was on sale. Do you like it?  
  
Trouble: Yeah. . . it's, Gardenie. And full of flowers, uh lots of flowers.uh.  
  
Morwen: I know, I know. A gentleman like you doesn't enjoy the beauty of things like flowers.  
  
Trouble: Uh, right.  
Morwen: Oh, Trouble by the way, Sally and Mandy-  
Trouble: Sally and Mandy?  
  
Morwen: Yeah, my salamanders. Well they developed a prefrence for grasshoppers, and they just ate the last ones. So do you think-  
Trouble: So do I think I could go get some?  
  
Morwen: Uh huh.  
Trouble: Sure. Dead or alive?  
  
Morwen: It doesn't matter. Whatevers easier.  
  
Trouble: Dead it is.  
  
He bounds off with no thought of Scorn. Morwen just starts unearthing a plant when she is rudely shoved in the back.  
Morwen: Hey! What the?  
  
Fiddlesticks: Sorry Morwen. Is that fish on your back???  
  
Morwen: Yes Fiddlesticks but it's not the kind you eat.  
  
Aunt Opheilia siddles up to them.  
Aunt Opheilia: Fiddlesticks, are you being a bother to dear Morwen?  
  
Morwn: Oh ,no, Aunt Opheilia, he's just hungry again.  
Fiddlesticks: Again? But I'm always hungrrrry!  
  
Morwen: Look Fiddlesticks, I think some food is in the the attic for you.  
Fiddlesticks: Y I pp I e!!!!!!!  
Aunt Opheilia: Is there really food up there Morwen dear?  
  
Morwen: Nothing but bats and mice. Not that we should have the problem that we do with them. There are how many of you after all?  
  
Aunt Opheilia: Too many.  
  
Morwen: So I've noticed.  
  
Aunt Opheilia: Oh that reminds me, Morwen dear.  
  
Morwen: You can drop the dear.  
  
Aunt Opheilia: Sorry dear. Miss Eliza come over here! turns to MorwenYou should find this interesting.  
  
Miss Eliza; Yes Aunt Opheilia? Aunt Opheilia: Tell Morwen here what you discovered.  
  
Miss Eliza: Oh yes. When I was strolling by the Goldfish pond, I saw that three fish were missing from the pond.  
Morwen: Oh really? When?  
  
Miss Eliza; A few minutes after Trouble ran off into the field. Morwen: Hmm. That was right after Fiddlesticks went into the house. And I'm certain he didn't come back out again. TROUBLE!!!  
  
pause  
  
Trouble: I'm here. Whew! That was a looooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggg way. Did you need something Morwen?  
  
Morwen: Yes. Trouble, have you been eating the goldfish in the pond?  
  
Trouble: No, of course not.  
  
Morwen: Here, let me smell your breath . . . phew! You have too been eating the fish! How many times do I have to tell you to drop that habit?  
  
Trouble: Uh, . . . too many?  
  
Morwen: Exactly! From now on . . .  
  
Cough, hack weeze. Ah, Morwen. I could use your help. You see I've gotten myself into a rather sticky situation.  
  
Telemain!??!!!!!  
  
Telamain: Sorry to drop in like this but with the Queen having a baby she got this pregnant cat that she wants me to babysit for a little while.  
  
Morwen: So?  
  
Telemain: Morwen! I don't know anything about cats. And I can't even talk to them. And she's got this really crabby sister.  
  
Morwen: Who, the Queen?  
  
Telemain: NO! The CAT!!  
  
Morwen: Oh. Well why don't you just magic them here and I can smooth things over with the Queen while I take care of them.  
  
Telemain: Thanks Morwen, you're the greatest!  
  
Trouble: She knows, now hurry up and lets get this situation over with already!  
  
Whoosh.  
  
Trouble: Good now that mainiac's gone and we get stuck with the pregnant puss and her cantankerous chick of a sister.  
  
Miss Eliza: Honestly I didn't think you knew such big words.  
  
Morwen: Don't think this gets you out of trouble, Trouble.  
  
Trouble: I'm not stupid.  
  
Jasper: Could have fooled me.  
  
Another whoosh.  
  
Ebony: So we're expected to live here? In this dump. And who are all these? He never told us of any others.  
Oreo(new cat):Really, Ebony. We're to be guests here-  
  
Ebony: Ooh, lucky us.  
  
Oreo: And I think we should show some gratitude.  
  
Morwen: We're glad to have you here.  
  
Ebony: Oh, are you the leader of this zoo. Well you make sure my sister is comfortable. If she isn't, well you can probably guess the consecences.  
  
Morwen: Murgatroyed, Jasper, please show Ebony where she and her sister will be staying.  
  
The three walk off.  
  
Oreo: Oh dear, I hope we won't be too much trouble.  
  
Morwen: Of course not!  
  
Trouble: It's your sister we're worried about.  
  
Morwen: TROUBLE!  
  
Trouble: I was just being honest.  
  
Morwen: Trouble, I thought you were supposed to be out hunting for grasshoppers.  
  
Trouble: Oh, yeah, right. I was just hunting for grasshoppers. Right. Well, I guess I'll be going now.  
  
Trouble sneaks off towards the field.  
  
Before she remembers his goldfish incident.  
  
Aunt Opheilia: Oh, Morwen dear.  
  
Morwen: Yes, Aunt Ophelia?  
  
Aunt Opheilia: Don't forget about Trouble and the goldfish pond.  
  
Morwen: Oh, yeeeeeeesssssssssss. Trouble, get that fur covered butt of yours back here! Pronto!  
  
Trouble: Hi, Morwen . . .did I mention that you look very flattering and lovely in that gardeny dress of yours?  
  
Morwen: Cut the act, Trouble. Did you take those fish out of the pond?  
  
Trouble: Would it help if I said that they wanted to come out?  
  
Morwen:Very funny, Trouble.  
  
Trouble: How about if I said I did it for somebody else who wanted them?  
  
Chaos and Scorn walk over.  
  
Chaos: Ooooh.  
  
Scorn: He's got to be in pretty big trouble if that's all he's got for a comeback.  
  
Morwen: You're in over your head, CAT . . . way over your head.  
  
Scorn: Ooh, the storm fast approaches.  
  
Aunt Opheilia: Please miss-searches for name.  
  
Oreo: Oreo.  
  
Aunt Opheilia: Oreo. Let's show you where you will be staying. All of us.  
Chaos: Yes, let's  
  
Scorn: Please walk right this way, ma'am, and we'll give you a slow tour on the way to the house. 


End file.
